twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is a vampire and the founder and leader of the British coven. Gabriel was born during the 4th century AD. he was turned into a vampire by Aro, a leader of the volturi. He became a guard for Aro, and left a few centuries later. Since then he has formed his own 'string' of covens in secret from the Volturi. He, along with his coven drinks both animal and human blood to sustain them, making his eyes appear burgandy, rather than red or gold. Biography Early life Gabriel was born shortly before the 4th century AD, a time before the Christian era, and was raised by a religious family, when he became older he was comishoned as a messenger throughout Europe, at one point during his late twenties he was delivering for Italy and came to volterra. He was tracked down by Demetri and taken to the volturi, and from there he was turned into a vampire due to his tough look and potential look and smarts. Gabriel immedietely became bad friends with Felix and their fights usually took days to stop. Many nights he hunted and fed on random humans, causing the law that no hunting is to take place in Volterra. Sometime before 850 AD he grew disgusted with the volturi and their 'meals'. He eventually came to faking his own death, killing a lesser vampire in his place. A few days later he arrived back in England. Gabriel Had spent almost half a millenium before meeting Joseph who had been accused of witchcraft and was near death already. He decided to turn him and he became Gabriels first companion. After he and Joseph arrived in London they began building a coven. Physical appearance Gabriel stands at 6'9" with muscular, burly like build. Renesmee Cullen mentioned in Rising dawn that he looks similar to her uncle Emmet Cullen (a tall and muscular figure) and looks the same as Felix from the volturi (serious and deathly personality). He has light burgandy eyes due to drinking both human and animal blood and has Mahogany brown hair. His skin is pale and colder than regular vampires and looks slightly translucent. When exposed to sunlight his skin sparkles as if thousands of diamonds have been imbedded in his skin. His physical age is 28 years, though technically he is over sixteen centuries old. He usually wears dark suits unlike the rest of his coven. Personality Gabriel is described as strict and responsible as a leader of his coven. The vampire laws has said to be his main goal protecting, apart from his wife and his coven, he has shown to have mercy to those who break the law, spared William when he created an Immortal child named Catlin but still punished him in a way. He is welcoming and considerate to new members. At first he couldnt be bothered with untalented vampires, apart from the exception of his wife but found a purpose for every less gifted member of his coven. He can be portrayed as a very irritated and angered vampire overall. Powers and abilities Gabriel is the strongest member of his coven, he once fought against four vampire nomads on his own and dismembered their bodies in only a few minuites without injury. As unseen in most non 'vegetarian' vampires he seems to have a high amount of self control over his thirst as a vampire, he stopped draining Alistair when he became thirsty. During his time with the volturi he learned how to stay ahead of his enemies while fighting, like Felix. He also has a great deal of mental strength, he could endure the pain of Jane's ability. levitation Main Article: Telekinesis Relationships Main Article: Relationships Joseph Main Article: Joseph Joseph is Gabriel's adoptive son and coven mate. Joseph was the second vamire Gabriel created, after his wife Helena, and became very intrigued with his gift, a gift that made his coven even more powerful over the years. Gabriel has set his love for Jospeh on equal levels to Claud and Ida Helena Main article: Helena Helena is Gabriels wife, while Gabriel was still a vampire during the 17th century, Gabriel met Helena at one of her families annual parties. The two slowly fell in love, yet Gabriel tried keeping his secrets from her. A short time after they met Helena became sick with an incurable illness and gabriel had no choice but to turn her into a vampire, after Helena's transformation she promised to love him forever. Claud Claud is Gabriel's adoptive son. Claud was originally a part of the Russian Coven, led by Ilsa, a vampire who was created by Gabriel. Gabriel was at first only interested in Claud because of his gift, but learned to love him like a son. Claud likes being at Gabriel's side and acts as his bodyguard often Ida Ida is Claud's twin sister and Gabriel's adoptive daughter. When Claud and Ida joined the coven, Gabriel saw a small resemblance of Helena in Ida's features, and learned to love her like a daughter Category:Vampires Category:British coven Category:Vampires with special abilities